1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel provided on a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device by which a user can input his or her instruction by selecting an instructed content displayed on a screen such as an image display device, etc. using a finger or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on the front side of the image display device to convert a contact position in direct contact with the finger or object into an electrical signal. Therefore, the instructed content selected at the contact position is accepted as an input signal.
The applications of the touch screen panel as described above have expanded widely because it can operate the image display device and replace an input device, e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, or the like, coupled to the image display device.
The touch screen panel can be implemented as a resistive type, a photosensitive type and an electrostatic capacitive type.
Among others, the electrostatic capacitive type touch screen panel includes a conductive sensing pattern to sense a change in electrostatic capacitance formed in association with other sensing patterns in the vicinity thereof or a ground electrode, etc., thereby converting a contact position into an electrical signal.
However, if the touch screen panel is attached to the image display device, the volume of the entire display device is increased, therefore, it is inconvenient to carry and results in less portability. Thus, there is a demand for the development of a thin touch screen panel.
Here, the image display device positioned under the touch screen panel is provided as a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device, etc. When the image display device is a liquid crystal display device, a phase difference film is additionally provided in order to secure optical properties of the liquid crystal display device.